1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to stitch length and feed reversing controls for sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known to provide a sewing machine with mechanism for regulating the operation of a feed dog which moves material under a sewing needle, and to provide a control which a machine operator can utilize to position the feed regulating mechanism and thereby select the length of stitches to be formed in a work piece or to quickly change the direction in which fabric is fed under the sewing needle from a forward feeding direction to a reverse feeding direction. However, the feed regulating controls provided heretofore have generally been deficient either in the ability to control the feed regulating mechanism as might be desired, or in being complex in construction and therefor costly to produce.
It is a prime object of this invention to provide a stitch length and feed reversing control which can be used to control feed regulating mechanism and thereby the operation of a feed dog in any of the ways that an operator might wish, which is simple in construction yet durable, and is arranged according to its functions for the convenience of a machine operator.